The present invention pertains to transducer circuits and specifically to novel transducer circuits which provide a series of output pulses whose pulse widths vary in accordance with mechanical input signals supplied to the circuits. The invention is especially well suited for use in electronic engine control circuits such as an electronic engine spark timing controller.
Various types of pulse width transducer circuits have heretofore been used in engine control applications. Examples of such circuits are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,851, 3,490,424, 3,566,847, 3,616,784, 3,670,706, 3,774,580, 3,755,767, and 3,778,729.
The present invention is directed toward new and improved transducer circuits which: exhibit improved linearity in the relationship of a mechanical input signal to an electrical output signal; are less sensitive to temperature changes; and provide rapid response to changes in the input signal. The foregoing features and advantages, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.